1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tank fixing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-081807 discloses a technique for fixing a tank to a vehicle skeleton member by a plurality of bands. To be more specific, one end of each of the bands is fixed to the vehicle skeleton member, and the other end is urged toward the vehicle skeleton member by a coil spring, so that the tank is fixed to the vehicle skeleton member by the band.
The tank fixed to the vehicle skeleton member as described above is preferably prevented from rattling against the vehicle skeleton member when, for example, vibration or impact is applied to the vehicle skeleton member. It is thus preferable to urge the tank toward the vehicle skeleton member by the band by using an elastic body having a large urging force. However, the elastic body having a large urging force has a large size. Thus, a size of an entire apparatus may be increased by employing the elastic body having a large urging force as described above.